The Seventh Assignment
The Seventh Assignment was a VIP protection game hosted in the Gym. It was the second assignment given by Icarax after his arrival. Students were broken up into groups of four with one designated as the VIP. Icarax then created an urban maze using the Gym. The goal was to disable the other team's VIPs while protecting your own. Illusive was also tasked with searching out leads on missing students during the event. Participants Team 1 (Allied Team 5) * Tube (VIP) * Thurisaz * Aerahk * Paladin Team 2 * Diode (VIP) * Vlad * Garrotte * Helkyre Team 3 * Crate (VIP) * Door * Floor * Tear Team 4 * Vyper (VIP) * Grim * Uunrak * Percy Team 5 (Allied Team 1) * Sim (VIP) * Booger * Luffy * Torc Team 6 - "The Baby Wigglers" * Aza (VIP) * Ezec * Kororia * Oshi Team 7 - "SZRR (Scissor)" * Sliver (VIP) * Zas'ma * Rozu * Rail Team 8 - "WSPR (Whisper)" * Waiata (VIP) * Pyle * Reda * Slif Team 9 * Kri (VIP) * Illusive * Liar * Fate Team 10 * Misery (VIP) * Exigent * Mute * Thud Events Students were called into the Gymnasium by the Porters to begin the assignment. There, they were asked to form teams of four. After a time, Icarax assigned the stragglers to any groups low in number and teleported each group into a random position in a newly formed maze resembling a city block of Metru Nui with one central tower. Each team was telepathically told of their VIP and then told to "Begin." Stage 1 Team 1 swiftly moved to the rooftops, where Booger's shout for attention drew theirs to Team 5. The encounter began violently, but Thurisaz soon offered his help in Booger's plans for revenge on Reda who refused to let them join her team. Team 2 began moving toward the center, and along the way encountered Team 9. They swiftly surrounded the arguing team, and Diode drew their attention allowing the others to attack. Fate had found a higher angle to rain shots on her opponents, but Garrotte soon flew up to give chase. However, she was caught unaware as Fate's gun shattered her poison vials, trapping her. Yet outside, Vlad had managed to overcome Kri, and Fate and Liar disappeared. Diode gave up looking for Illusive, unaware that Icarax had a special plan for him. After Vlad broke Garrotte out, Team 2 continued on toward the center. Team 3 decided to settle in a building to defend their "useless" VIP. Team 4 went indoors, moving from building to building to find foes. Team 7 also went to the rooftops and were soon drawn by the angry shouts of Aza and Kororia's glee to Team 6. The "Baby Wigglers" were caught unaware during a biscuit party, only to be battered around by Sliver's powerful winds. Sliver flew to the second floor to rain arrows and strikes down on the others, while Zas'ma slashed with her whip. Team 8 opted for the unconventional strategy of wrapping their VIP in Slif's flexible body. Pyle wandered off, searching for some team to tattle to, while the others eventually followed him. As he continued leaving the group behind, Reda told Slif and Waiata to wait while she brought him back. Team 10 split up, with Exigent and Mute scouting the area while Thud remained to protect Misery. Stage 2 Icarax didn't intend to just wait for one team to come out on top, and now his further traps were making an appearance. Infected Rahi emerged from various points in the maze, besetting the more defensive teams. And meanwhile, the walls around the outside began closing in, crushing everything in their path. Team 1 had been tracked by Energy Hounds, while Team 5 had been ambushed by a Muaka. The hounds pounced on Aerahk and Tube, only to be fended off by Paladin and Thurisaz. Luffy and Booger could only evade the Muaka for so long, and Luffy was soon snatched and defeated. Team 2 escaped the carnage, managing to discover Team 4 in their journey. Vlad, Garrotte, and Helkyrie moved in to engage Percy and Uunrak while Grim and Vyper moved around the back. Team 3 found their building swarmed by a pack of Kavinika, forcing Tear and Floor to run to the defense of their VIP. Door kept Crate safe while he and Tear killed the wolf Rahi. The battle between Team 6 and Team 7 continued uninterrupted, and Oshi was slain by Zas'ma. In searching for Pyle, Reda had taken a wrong turn, and each of them encountered a Nui Jaga which swiftly dispatched them, leaving the rest of Team 8 all but defenseless. Icarax tired of Exigent slacking off in his "scouting mission" and removed him from Team 10. Stage 3 After a long period of OOC inactivity, it was decided by the GMs that: Team 1/5 had met their end somewhere Team 2 managed to finish off Team 4, with Vlad's takedown of Percy turning the tides against them. Team 3 was pushed out by the collapsing walls, making their way toward the center. Team 6 was finished off by Team 7. Teams 8 and 10 met their end somewhere. Team 2 discovered Team 6 and began battling, but the two battle weary teams were surprised and defeated by Team 3, who was announced the victor. Results Team 3, consisting of Crate, Door, Floor, and Tear were announced the victor by RNG, after the assignment ground to a halt. All participants were offered a level. Category:Events